Within conventional residential and/or commercial establishments, various interior room structures are of course required to be erected. Such structures may take the form of, for example, interior room walls, interior room wall partitions, interior room closet partitions, interior room door frames, and the like. The support members comprising the framework for these various structures have, in the past, been wood studs, however, within recent years, metal stud extrusions have been employed.
In order to expedite the erection of the various interior room structures of the aforenoted types, a multitude of conventional metal stud extrusions have been fabricated, each extrusion having a specialized configuration which is specifically designed and adapted for the particular corresponding room structure being erected. As may well be appreciated, however, the fabrication of the numerous stud extrusions is quite costly in view of the tooling required for accomplishing the extrusion processes. In addition, confusion often occurs with respect to the selection of a particular extrusion at the job site when erecting one of the aforenoted room structures, in view of the fact that a particular extrusion may differ from another extrusion by means of a single flanged portion or other similar design characteristic.